


Daddy Booth and Mini Bones

by lizeeeee



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!</p><p>Just a scene set in the future of daddy and Christine playing together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Booth and Mini Bones

 

'mmmh, fake tea, my favorite'  
'fake tea doesn't exist, daddy, we're having air'

a present for a friend :)  
more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
